puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawato-San
| birth_date = | birth_place = Ikeda, Osaka, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | spouse = | children = | family = | alma_mater = | names = Hirai Kawato Kawato Kawato-San | height = 176 cm (5 ft 9 in) | weight = 80 kg (176 lb) | billed = | trainer = NJPW Dojo | debut = January 1, 2016 | retired = | website = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler trained by and signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) but is currently working for the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) wrestling promotion under the ring name Kawato-San '''in an overseas excursion. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-2018) Kawato started wrestling for NJPW in 2016 and has been with the company since then. He started by training as a "young lion" in NJPW's dojo, becoming a part of their Junior heavyweight division. Kawato has competed in over sixty matches for NJPW and competes against fellow junior heavyweights such as David Finlay and Gedo. On January 3, 2016, Kawato made his debut match against Yohei Komatsu in a losing effort. On February 9, 2017, Kawato teamed with Jushin Thunder Liger and Yuji Nagata to defeat the team of Henare, Tomoyuki Oka and Yoshitatsu in a six-man tag team match. On June 2, Kawato was involved in his first big match when he teamed with Hiroshi Tanahashi againstHiroshi TanahashiTetsuya Naito andTetsuya NaitoHiromu Takahashi. In October Kawato participated in the 2017 Super Jr. Tag Tournament teaming with KUSHIDA losing to Roppongi 3K (Sho and Yoh). On November 5, 2017, Hirai Kawato alongside Juice Robinson, Jushin Thunder Liger, KUSHIDA and Tiger Mask IV defeated Suzuki-gun at Power Struggle. From October 12 to December 21, Kawato took part in the 2017 Young Lion Cup, where he finished second with a record of four wins and one loss. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2018-present) On January 9, 2018, CMLL announced on Twitter that Kawato would begin his excursion with them at the end of the month, and would actively compete in the promotion after taking part in New Japan's Fantastica Mania events. During the Fantastica Mania tour, Kawato lost all of his matches after being pinned or submitted by his opponents. In his send-off match, he teamed with Atlantis in a losing effort against Barbaro Cavernario and Gedo. After Fantastica Mania he made his Mexican debut on February 2, teaming up Misterioso Jr. and Virus losing to Audaz, Pegasso and Rey Cometa. During his stay in Mexico he was given a new wrestling persona, a "heel" or rudo character called Kawato-San. Much like the other old rookies before him, Kawato was teamed up with CMLL's resident Japanese worker Okumura as part of Eje del Mal ("Axis of Evil"), primarily working on the lower half of the show and often in six-man tag team matches. On June 30, 2019, Kawato-San defeated Audaz to win his first professional wrestling title, the CMLL World Lightweight Championship. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Boston crab **Diving foot stomp ** Dreamcast/Kaiten Enzuigiri (Spinning enzuigiri) – adopted from Prince Devitt ** Ude hishigi waki gatame * Signature moves ** Dropkick ** Missile dropkick ** Rolling elbow ** Spinebuster ** Surfboard Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Lightweight Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'478' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 ''Luchas de Apuestas'' record References External links * Hirai Kawato cagematch profile Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo